


Drift

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: Sean and Arthur do some *Fluffy fluff* after a hard day’s toil“그런데도 사람들은 항상 어린 쪽이 시커멓다고 그러거든요.”





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@excaliburcoo(twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40excaliburcoo%28twitter%29).



"지가 틀맀다고 말해보이소."

아서는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 겨우 한 모금 빨아들인 담배를 강둑에 던지며 자신이 지금 얼마나 황당한지를 표현했다. 압도적인 물을 만난 담뱃불은 파지직 소리를 낼 새도 없이 순식간에 꺼져, 강물을 따라 하류로 흘러내려갔다. 수 조 수 경 개의 물방울마저 바다로, 어디론가로 떠나가는 판에 항상 그 자리에 있는 것은 한 무리의 노을과 바위에 앉은 두 사람 뿐이라 아서는 상대방을 볼 수밖에 없었다. 션의 말에는 두서가 없었다. 그들은 조금 전까지 아무 대화도 나누고 있지 않았다. 분위기가 달아올라 말하지 않아도 통하는 것이 있었던 것도 아니었다. 흔한 집털이였고, 그 집 굴뚝에서 보물지도가 나와 뜻밖에도 금괴 세 덩어리를 얻은 것이 의외였으나 그것마저 아주 천지가 고동칠 정도로 예기치 못한 이변은 아니었다. 종종 그렇게 횡재를 하는 경우가 있었던 것이다. 그러니 아서는 말을 종잡을 어떤 단서도 없었다. 

젊다는 건 이런 것인가, 아서는 상상하곤 했다. 마치 자신은 언제고 이 모습으로 늙어있었던 것만 같이 말이다. 눈 감고 귀 막고 강보에 쌓여 하나도 모르는 무지의 상태로 젊음이 허락되는 스물 몇 해를 건너온 사람처럼, 아서는 종종 션을 이해하지 못했다. 그의 청년기란, 한줄기의 빛이 강물에 찬란히 부서지는 모양으로, 누군가가 다시 맞춰주기만을 바라며 그렇게 힘을 다할 때까지 반작이나보다.

"뭐?"

"아재는, 오소리처럼 심술궂고 못생깄심니더."

"뜬금없이 무슨 소리야?"

"얼굴엔 주름이나 자글자글하고, 피부는 다 타서 뱃기지고, 또 점이며 주근깨가."

이 자식은 왜 돈도 잘 벌어놓고서 이 지랄인가. 마을에 가서 기념으로 한잔 하자는 걸, 집 주인이 돌아와서 털린 걸 확인하고는 신고를 할지도 모르니 당분간은 몸을 사리자는 말로 설득해 남은 하루 내내 한적한 곳만 돌아다녔기 때문인가. 솔직히 그 말은 살롱에 있으면 남들의 시선을 의식해 아무것도 할 수 없을테니 일부러 단둘이 있는 기회를 만들 핑계에 불과하긴 했다. 영리한 녀석이니 설마 그걸 눈치채고 지금 시비를 거는 것인가. 아서는 미간을 약간 찌푸리며 고민했다. 주먹을 내다꽂아야 하나. 하지만, 강가에서 뒹굴며 몸을 적시기엔 날이 추웠다. 적어도 여섯살배기보단 분별력이 있어야 하리라. 아서는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 담배를 찾아 주머니를 뒤적였고, 션에게 손을 잡혔다. 잡힌 건 손인데 딸려올라간 건 고개였다. 

"와 틀리다고 말을 몬함니꺼. 맨날 수염을 깎으믄서, 그런 말을 하고 있는 거 아닙니꺼?"

누가 듣고 있었으리라고는 생각하지 못했었다. 딱 한 마디 했을 뿐인데. 그것도 늙고 지쳐버렸다며 아주 작게 쉰 한숨에 불과했다. 날이 덜 밝았었고 대부분의 캠프 사람들은 전날의 일로 빠진 힘을 보충한다고 잠을 자고 있었던 터라, 혼자였던 줄로만 알았었다. 그걸 하필 션이. 귀끝이 살짝 달아올랐으나 다행히도 모자에 가릴테니 보이진 않을 거였다. 아서가 중얼거렸다.

"조용히 해."

"아닌 게 아니라, 아재가 늙긴 했지요. 지만한 머스마도 뒀을 나이 아입니꺼?"

까불까불한 표정이 진심으로 던지는 것인지 아니면 농담인지 구분하기가 힘들었다. 그는 여전히 아서를 쳐다보면서 엄지손톱을 세워 아서의 손바닥을 살살 긁었다. 주먹을 참기가 힘들어졌다. 그러나 션은, 주먹이 아니라 입으로 때려보라는 듯이 아서의 손을 꽉 잡는 것이 아닌가. 그의 엄지손톱이 아서의 손바닥을 조금 파고들었다. 떨쳐내라면 떨칠 수야 있겠지만, 그래서야 어딘가 지는 기분이었다. 오드리스콜이 똑같은 말을 뱉었다면 얼굴을 곤죽을 내놔도 전혀 지는 기분이 들지 않았겠지만 상대가 션이고 보니 전혀 다르게 느껴졌던 것이다. 난 아직도 예전의 젊음과 아름다움을 간직하고 있다고 한마디만 하면 될 일을 참지를 못하고 주먹을 갈겨버린 성가신 사람이 되고 말 것이 아닌가. 

그렇다고 해서, 고작 사소한 시비를 이기기 위해 믿지도 않는 말을 지껄일 수도 없었다. 

"이쁜이란 말엔 그리 화를 잘 내믄서, 몬생깄다는 말에는 우째 말이 없능교."

"이번에는, 니가 이긴 걸로 하자. 그러니까 무슨 말을 할 생각이든 이쯤에서 끝내자고."

"싫습니더."

"내가 널 좋게 봐주고 있긴 하지만 그렇다고 해서 인내심이 무한한 건 아니야."

"몬났다는 말을 할라꼬 그러는 기 아인데 지가 와 입을 다물어야 하는 긴데요. 와 인내심이 필요합니꺼. 이쁘다, 이 션 맥과이어가 아재 보는 거 맹키로 내는 잘났다 한마디만 하면 끝나는데."

"내가 늙긴 늙었어. 젊었을 땐 별 소리 다 들었었지만 봐라, 여자도 애도 없고 은퇴도 못했지."

"그라믄 지는 어떻게 되는데요. 늙수그레하고 금괴 하나가 전재산인 그런 아재한테 반했다, 그래 둬도 좋단 말입니꺼. 그리고 아재는 또. 그런 암껏도 없는 사내가 내 겉은 놈을 좋아한다고 둬도 괘아능교."

"너 같은 놈?"

"선남선녀라고들 안 합디꺼? 지가 선남이믄, 선녀를 만나는 긴데."

"하."

그 말이 너무 자신감에 차있어서, 아서는 그만 웃고 말았다. 구멍이 뚫린 가죽주머니마냥 한번 웃음을 흘리니 멈추지를 않아 나중에는 션의 어깨를 치며 박장대소를 하고 말았다. 모르긴 몰라도, 그래서 션이 좋나보다. 그의 곁에 있으면 무슨 식으로든 웃어넘기게 되었다. 조금 전의 당황도 황당함도 모두 빠져나가고, 유쾌한 친구를 옆에 두었다는 그런 기분 좋은 잔향밖에 남지 않게 되었다. 아서는 심지어 션이 제법 진지하다는 것까지도 우습게만 느껴졌다. 선녀라고. 내가. 

"고맙다, 그렇게 생각해줘서."

빈말이라도 썩 듣기 나쁘진 않았다. 역시, 재주가 좋은 녀석이라니까. 호제아가 조금 가르치면 영부인 혼도 빼놓겠군. 문득 션이 자랑스러워진 아서는 그의 머리를 거칠게 쓰다듬었다. 그는 조금 뻗대긴 했으나 거부하지는 않았다. 손이 귀 뒤로 해서 턱선을 훑으며 내려왔다. 그의 고개가 저절로 들렸다. 노을이 묻은 션의 얼굴은 평소보다 반 톤 정도 붉어보였다. 강 한가운데에서 별안간 물고기가 수면 위로 첨벙 튀어 올랐다가 배부터 해서 도로 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 높고 먼 곳에 있는 다리에 열차가 매연을 뿜으며 지나갔다. 해가 점점 낮게 내리앉음에따라 눈이 부셔 강쪽에 조금이라도 시선을 두기가 힘들어졌다. 션은 입술을 달싹이다가, 아랫입술을 깨무는 모양새로 어깨만 으쓱해보였다. 입이 나불나불 잘 돌아가는 체 해도 결국 진심어린 말에는 약한 녀석이라는 걸, 꿰고 있었다. 그래, 꼭 주먹을 휘둘러야 싸움에서 이기는 건 아닌 법이다. 어리고 맨들맨들한 이마에 가볍게 입을 맞춘 아서는 강을 등지는 자세로 고쳐 앉으며 션의 어깨를 끌어당겼다. 

"있지,"

가방을 뒤적이자 집을 털며 덩달아 챙긴 문샤인 두어 병이 손에 잡혔다. 

"내가 마을엔 못 가도 마을에서 파는 술은 가지고 있거든. 오늘은 이 근처에서 캠프치고 쉬고 내일 돌아가자. 어때?"

션의 옷깃은 다시 풀을 먹여야 할 듯했다. 하지만 만지작거리는 것으로 제 의사를 충분히 표시할 정도는 되었다. 확실히, 이런 걸 마을의 선술집에서 할 수는 없지 않겠는가. 고민을 하는 척하던 션은 아서의 손에서 술을 낚아채갔다. 박력있는 체 대번에 홱 뚜껑을 잡아뽑고는 크게 한 모금 들이마셨다. 술 때문에 용기가 생긴 모양으로, 그가 미소를 지었다.

"그런데도 사람들은 항상 어린 쪽이 시커멓다고 그러거든요."


End file.
